Kassandra
|-|Kassandra= |-|Young Kassandra= |-|Ikaros= Summary Kassandra of Sparta (453 BCE – 2018 CE), also known as the Eagle-Bearer, the West Wind, or simply by her role as Misthios (English: Mercenary), was a Spartan mercenary who fought during the Peloponnesian War. She was the older half-sister of Alexios and, through their mother, Myrrine, the granddaughter of King Leonidas of Sparta. Although raised by her step-father, Nikolaos, Kassandra was the biological daughter of Pythagoras. Through her relationship with Natakas, son of Darius, she was also the mother of Elpidios. Through her son, Kassandra was also the ancestor of Aya, one of the co-founders of the Hidden Ones. During her exploits as a mercenary, Kassandra came into conflict with the secretive Cult of Kosmos, an organization intent on controlling all of Greece and beyond. She later opposed the Order of the Ancients, who sought to hunt her down, due in part to her nature as a Tainted One, and also for her allying herself with Darius. For her opposition against the Cult and the Order, Kassandra is considered one of the early precursors to the Assassin Brotherhood. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with Rage Mode, the Spear of Leonidas, Sword of Damokles and Staff of Hermes | 9-A Name: Kassandra of Sparta, The Misthios, The Eagle-Bearer, The West Wind | Ikaros Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female | Male Age: 22 at the beginning of the game, 31 by the time of Elpidios's birth in 422 BCE. 2471 years old at the time of her death | 27-37 years old (Novel) Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Proto-Assassin, Mercenary, Captain of the Adrestia | Golden Eagle Powers and Abilities: |-|Kassandra=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Conditioning (Can hold her breath longer than most normal people), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis and Transfer, Retrocognition and Precognition (Via Eagle Vision, could perfectly recreate and revisit past events that had already happened, could look for objects of interest, differentiate between friend-to-foe, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, figure out weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to better understand them, Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration, as seen when Kassandra fought multiple Isu-made beasts that could make use of such powers. Interacted with Aletheia's soul), Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery (Hidden Blade, throwing daggers, swords, spears, bow etc.), Vehicular Mastery (Was already an extremely talented ship captain, capable of laying waste to entire armadas of the Athenian fleet at any given time, and thanks to her immortality, she was eventually able to master the art of driving every single vehicle in existence), Highly skilled acrobat, well versed in the deadly arts of killing, highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Underwater Breathing (Type 3, with weapon perks), Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of knocking out enemies by striking their pressure points, and can also torture them this way), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can survive being repeatedly stabbed and heal from such injuries), Aura (With several abilities), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Can basically run on lava unhindered), Indomitable Will, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 initially, could breathe underwater with perks, later gains access to Types 2 and 3 with the Staff of Hermes), Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Durability Negation, Damage Boost (Many of her weapons can induce increased damage provided she meets certain conditions with them), Damage Reduction (Can decrease the amount of damage she receives while equipped with certain weapons, provided she follows the conditions needed to do so), Healing and Life Absorption (Can heal herself by attacking enemies via certain weapons), Bleeding Inducement (Can make people bleed more profusely with her abilities), Selective Intangibility (Can shoot arrows that phase through walls), Homing Attack (With the Predator Shot ability), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Kassandra is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects. Can use many of the apparatuses in Atlantis without issue, just like her father Pythagoras. After living over nearly 2500 years, she has also learned to use all kinds of modern technology in her arsenal when needed the most, being also capable of hacking into modern devices without any effort), Poison Manipulation (Some of her weapons have the ability to poison enemies, can also do this via poison darts, including her Spear), Statistics Amplification (via several abilities, Rage Mode and Rush Attacks, also via Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce her enemies' abilities to attack properly via certain perks and can even reduce their strength altogether), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (via her Spear, many other weapons, and arrows), Sleep Inducement (via sleep darts), Empathic Manipulation (Can turn a foe against his/her enemies), Animal Manipulation/Summoning (via Ikaros. Can also tame various wild animals to aid her in combat), expert user of poisoned knives and daggers. Stealth Mastery, Rage Empowerment, Shockwave Inducement (With the Spear of Leonidas), Time Slow with Sixth Sense, Archery Master, Slow Time and Defensive Maneuvers Skills, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 with the Staff of Pythagoras. As long as she doesn't willingly pass it off to her successor, she will still remain alive even after physically separating from it), Limited Transmutation (with the Staff of Pythagoras' powers now fueling her, she could transform her staff into anything she desired, like a simple lantern), Energy Manipulation (via Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes), Teleportation (via Staff of Hermes and in a limited form via the Spear), Existence Erasure (Via Death Veil, erases all traces of the enemies she stealthily kills), Sealing (The Staff of Hermes was an important tool that helped in the sealing of Atlantis), Status Effect Inducement (Can put people to sleep with some of her weapons or even stagger them), Light Manipulation (Can release a potent beam of light to temporarily blind people), Extraordinary Genius Intellect, Preparation and several thousand more abilities and skillsets (Thanks to her immortality, she was able to explore and uncover all kinds of history and gain all the abilities of mankind without any of their weaknesses), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Life Absorption, Petrification (Easily resisted and negated Medusa's ability to turn people to stone, as an Isu-Hybrid, she should naturally possess these abilities), Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous snakes seem to have no effect on her. Can easily resist strikes from other Pieces of Eden that can infuse themselves with multiple extremely lethal poisons in high doses, and even resist highly toxic and corrosive arrows), Transmutation (Resisted the Atlantis Artifact's abilities to transmute people due to her Isu heritage, other Isu-Hybrids possess the resistance as well), Electricity Manipulation (Resisted blasts from the Sword of Damokles, which can shoot lightning blasts), Diseases (Wasn't affected by the violent plagues of Kausos or Athens), Extreme Temperatures (Can survive being burned by lava for extended periods of time and can easily climb high-altitude mountains in sub-zero conditions without breaking a sweat) and several other resistances (Thanks to her immortality, she was able to pick up most of mankind's resistances over her 2500-year-long journey) |-|Ikaros=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis and Transfer, Retrocognition and Precognition (via Eagle Vision) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Being a direct descendant of the Isu via Leonidas I and being the biological child of Pythagoras who wielded the Staff of Hermes at the time, she should easily be of this level and should also be superior to most other Isu-Hybrids. Can easily send enemies twice her size flying several tens of meters with a single kick. Can easily push back and kill animals like elk, gigantic brown bears comparable to grizzly bears in size and strength, horses, gigantic wild boars, great white sharks and easily slaughter packs of European lions without breaking a sweat, and can also send them flying with a single kick. Can go toe-to-toe against foes who can harm her. Should not be much weaker than Bayek due to Odyssey being based on the same engine as Origins. Can shoot arrows hard enough to send multiple enemies flying several tens of meters. Can easily swing around axes and maces as fast as swords. Has also gone toe-to-toe with various Greek mythical beasts, who outclass all other enemies in the game and can smash gigantic pillars in a single hit. Can trade blows with those who can harm her), higher with Rage Mode, the Spear of Leonidas (The Spear of Leonidas grants its wielder additional superhuman strength. It can create devastating shockwaves that can one-shot multiple high-ranking enemies, crack through solid stone and easily pierce thick metal shields that can tank attacks from war hammers and effortlessly slice through wood and stone), Sword of Eden and Staff of Hermes (Fought against the Isu in Aletheia's simulation, which was designed to replicate the real Isu's power in full to help her master the Staff's power). Can negate durability with many of her abilities and her Spear | Small Building level+ (Is a golden eagle, can easily kill deers and other large animals with a single talon swipe. Also on par with Kassandra and Pythagoras) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can easily outrun charging lions and elk by running at top speed. Can keep up with various wild animals. Can easily outrun arrow-fire without any problems. Can shoot her arrows this fast. Can easily blitz entire armies of elite Greek Soldiers comparable to her before they can even react. Can cover hundreds of meters within less than a second after throwing her spear into unsuspecting victims. On par with many Greek mythical beasts and beings, who should be comparable to the Isu, and even dodged and outran attacks from Alexios and Pythagoras, and even their full-powered blasts and retaliated with twice as much power without any hindrance. Easily snuck up on Layla Hassan without triggering any alarms or being seen by any security cameras. Kept up with the Medusa, who could move fast enough to leave blurs behind and even appear like she's teleporting) with Superhuman swimming speed (Can easily outpace great white sharks while underwater), higher with Rage Mode (This enhances all her abilities and allows her to reflect back inflicted damage at twice the rate), Bull Rush (This allows her to relentlessly slice her enemies up before they can even flinch), Sixth Sense (Once detected by enemies, she has a 5-second window to strike), Slow Time (Can slow down time for up to 7 seconds), Defensive Maneuvers (Upon performing a perfect dodge, she gains a temporary boost to all her statistics), Archery Master (Kassandra's surroundings can slow down while she prepares to attack in mid-air, and even arrow shots appear slow to her eyes) Skills, Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes | Subsonic (As a golden eagle, Ikaros should be this fast) with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can easily dodge attacks from Kassandra, Pythagoras and other comparable enemies) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can do the same feats as Bayek from Assassin's Creed Origins. Can casually send people twice her weight class flying with a single uppercut. Can push back large animals with her attacks. Pushed back and defeated the Kretan Bull. Can easily move around even when her entire body is turned to stone. Pushed back and defeated the Minotaur, who could easily rip apart humans, wield a gigantic axe far too large and heavy for any man to use, and casually walk through Precursor stone. Also pushed back a Staff-Amped Pythagoras), higher with the Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes | Above Average Human (Should not be much weaker than most other golden eagles) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Can perform the same feats as Bayek like demolishing walls, pillars, statues, giant stone structures, large vases and giant wooden structures like thick wooden logs, wooden furniture and giant cage doors strong enough to hold lions and gigantic bears inside bare-handed with utter ease, and sending enemies twice their size flying at least several tens of meters into the air with a single kick; Can easily swing heavy weapons as fast as her swords; Can casually send people and animals flying with her punches; Can easily kill big game like elk, gigantic brown bears and European lions bare-handed and can even send them flying several meters into the air with a single kick; Can trade blows with and kill great white sharks; Can also cut through wood and stone with her weapons; Has also traded blows with legendary Greek mythical beings and beasts like the Kretan Bull and Medusa; In her fight with Medusa, she violently destroyed several denser-than-usual moving statues made of Precursor stone with her physical strikes and even tore them apart with her normal blades. Casually demolished a gigantic wooden doorway after aiding Brasidas in a skirmish by hurling a man through it, generating this much energy. Destroyed a wooden-stone wall that blocked off the Tomb of Orion from intruders with a single hit, all with a casual slice from her sword. Traded blows with and defeated the Minotaur, who could easily smash gigantic Precursor pillars with a casual stomp, generating this much energy), higher with Rage Mode, Spear of Leonidas (It enhances the character's overall strength, speed, and agility to greater levels) and the Staff of Hermes. Can ignore conventional durability via many of her abilities | Small Building level+ (Can injure enemies comparable to Kassandra herself. Can easily kill gigantic elk with a single talon swipe) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Survived being thrown off a high cliff as a child without any injury; Can deflect sledgehammer attacks with her fists alone; Can survive vicious attacks and maulings from bears, lions and great white sharks and brush off full-speed tackles from elks; Easily capable of surviving repeated falls from 25m without any serious injury; Eventually becomes durable enough to the point where falling from any kind of height will do no damage to her at all and can then use this to unleash devastating shockwaves with her Spear, which she also tanks on a regular basis; Can survive being burned in huge vats of oil for extended periods of time; Can go toe-to-toe with several Greek mythical beings and beasts like the Kretan Bull, Medusa and many more and survive their attacks, and also took hits from the Minotaur, who could easily smash Precursor pillars with a casual shrug and generate this much energy. Can run on lava unhindered. Withstood full-powered attacks and blasts from Deimos and Pythagoras while they were equipped with their Pieces of Eden. Was only knocked unconscious by a gigantic tree falling on her. As she is a direct descendant of the Isu containing higher Isu genes than usual, she should be superior to most other peak-level Isu-Hybrids, who can effortlessly no-sell Isu beams that are capable of simultaneously vaporizing upto 3 human beings at the slightest touch and reducing them to a bloody mist, which would require 8.75947527e+8 joules), higher with armors, Rage Mode, Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes (Can take considerably far higher amounts of damage than before) | Small Building level+ (Has survived several run-ins with many wild animals in his entire lifespan and survived all of them. Only died because of old age) Stamina: Extremely High (Can run countrywide distances without stopping even when critically wounded. Can keep up in multiple battles for days while heavily injured and still not show any signs of fatigue). Infinite with the Staff of Hermes (No longer requires to eat, breathe or sleep) | Extremely High (As enduring as Kassandra) Range: Extended melee range physically (The force of her attacks can easily spread on to several enemies at once), higher with melee weapons, several hundreds of meters with arrows Standard Equipment: Spear of Leonidas (She later hands it over to Herodotus once it is exhausted of its power, and once it is restored, hands it over to Layla Hassan), Sword of Damokles, several sets of swords, spears, axes, maces, arrows, staves, Staff of Hermes (Later passes it on to Layla, usable in gameplay), daggers, Ikaros (an eagle) | Beak, talons Intelligence: At least Genius. Trained from a young age to fight as a Spartan, Kassandra was a highly skilled warrior able to wield a variety of weapons, use stealth to silently assassinate enemies and free run to climb and overcome most physical obstacles. She was also capable of correctly answering the riddles posed to her by the Sphinx. She had a great deal of knowledge on every innovation and discovery which have happened in her immensely long lifespan, such as being able to recognize Layla's device. She even knows of all historical information as well as many secret societies she has borne witness to during her immensely long lifespan. | Quite High for an animal, can understand human speech quite well and is extremely protective of Kassandra and Pythagoras. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill most peak-level humans, and once gaining access to the Staff of Hermes, most of these weaknesses are eventually removed. The Spear of Leonidas will eventually run out of power, requiring to be recharged with special artifacts, but it is still nonetheless a very formidable weapon, never losing its edge (It was eventually fully repaired for future generations at the Forge of Hephaistos). Some of her abilities last for a short amount of time and need recharging in the midst of combat. Due to the amount of time that has passed since obtaining the Staff of Hermes, Kassandra will die once she willingly passes on the staff to her next successor or if it is forcibly taken away from her (however, both entities will have to touch the Staff at the same time for this to happen). | Standard golden eagle weaknesses. Extremely protective of Kassandra and her family. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kassandra was capable of defeating multiple enemies simultaneously. Kassandra was able to wield a myriad of weapons ranging from swords, bows, spears, and axes. Kassandra did not rely on a shield for protection, instead of being able to easily deflect enemy attacks. A master of stealth, Kassandra was able to silently assassinate her targets undetected and was also able to utilize the foliage of bushes to remain hidden from her enemies. She also proved proficient in the use of the Spear of Leonidas which aided her in silent assassinations. A skilled freerunner, Kassandra was able to scale the statue of Athena in Athens as well as natural elements with relative ease. She also proved to be a strong swimmer whilst searching the ruins of underwater shipwrecks and was capable of holding her breath for a relatively long period of time. Kassandra shared a symbiotic relationship with her eagle, Ikaros, which aided her in reconnaissance thanks to her Eagle Vision. Unlike later Assassins such as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and Desmond Miles, Kassandra's Eagle Vision was far more literal in the sense that activating the ability allowed her to see through the eyes of Ikaros. With the Staff of Hermes which was passed on to her by her father Pythagoras, she was rendered immortal and remained unchanged for far longer than two thousand years. She could even cause the Staff of Hermes to transform into anything she chooses, such as a lantern. Note: Kassandra is one of two selectable protagonists in Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, alongside Alexios. Regardless of who the player chooses, the two protagonists share the same story, and thus, the same feats, so both of them are interchangeable. Keys: Kassandra | Ikaros Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Good Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Bow Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Mace Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Staff Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Rage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Mercenaries Category:Hunters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Death Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Boxers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Adults Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Birds Category:Empowerment Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Captains Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Wives Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Gladiators